E se fosse verdade
by Mystik
Summary: [Jrock: Dir en Grey] Um jovem médico descobre que o amor pode nascer diante das mais impossíveis circunstâncias. COMPLETO
1. Prólogo

**Banda: **Dir en Grey

**Pairings:** DiexKaoru,

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Romance

* * *

**E se fosse verdade... - prólogo**

O jardim era lindo. Flores, das mais variadas adornavam o local, dando um ar quase mágico. O jovem estava sentado numa cadeira de plástico com os olhos fechados, como que numa meditação. O jaleco branco cobria sua roupa da cor cinza e seus cabelos roxos adornavam o rosto sereno. Aquele era seu refúgio secreto.

-----

- Hey, Kaoru!!

- Uhn...hai? – disse um sonolento jovem de vinte e cinco anos, abrindo os olhos e espreguiçando-se.

- Você dormiu sentado. – disse Toshiya, um jovem de cabelos azulados e curtos, rindo baixo – Vem, o Dr. Yoshiki está te procurando.

Assim que ouviu o nome do seu mentor sendo pronunciado, Kaoru levantou-se rapidamente e arrumou o jaleco, meio amassado, seguindo para fora do refeitório. Ele já estava no hospital há mais de 25 horas, e o sono estava quase derrubando-o. Quase. Ele não podia desistir enquanto não fosse efetivado.

Aquele dia, como todos os outros nos últimos meses, passaram num borrão. Pacientes, cirurgias, atendimento do pronto-socorro, tomar café para se manter acordado, mais pacientes, uma velhinha simpática querendo casar com ele, um jantar rápido, mais café, e logo as sete horas da noite se aproximavam. Kaoru andava apressado para a sala de raios-x quando seu celular tocou.

- Moshi moshi?

- Já saiu do hospital? Você prometeu que viria!

O jovem médico franziu o cenho diante do tom da sua irmã.

- Hikame, eu disse que iria, não disse? Chego aí por volta das sete.

- Já são sete Niikura Kaoru.

- Ta...sete e meia. Está bom assim?

- Acho muito bom! Você tem que conhecer o encontro que eu arranjei pra você!

O jovem sorriu de leve. Sua irmã, uma das poucas que sabiam sobre sua preferência, vivia querendo arranjar-lhe um namorado.

- Ele já está aí?

- Ainda não...mas virá.

- Niikura Hikame, você não me arranjou um encontro as cegas novamente não é?

- Não se preocupe, ele é amigo de um amigo meu.

- E provavelmente é velho, gordo e careca! – rebateu torcendo o nariz.

- Venha e descubra por si mesmo. – ela fez uma pausa, gritando com suas duas filhas – Eu estou presa no inferno. Prometa que não vai se atrasar.

- Prometo, agora eu preciso ir. – e sem esperar por resposta, desligou o celular, vendo que Sakurai Atsushi, o diretor geral do hospital, se encontrava na mesa de recepção esperando por ele e pelo outro estagiário.

Kaoru soube naquele exato momento que aquela era a sua hora. Receberia a notícia mais triste ou mais feliz da sua vida. Ele se aproximou do diretor, acenando e logo viu a pasta que ele carregava. Assim que o outro estagiário, de nome Mako, se aproximou, Atsushi se pronunciou.

- Há quantas horas está aqui Mako?

- Treze horas.

- Uhn. – ponderou o homem de cabelos negros – E você Niikura?

- Um pouco mais que isso. – disse o jovem de cabelos roxos, franzindo o cenho.

- Mako, cuide da operação da sala 7.

- Entendido.

Assim que o outro se afastou, Atsushi virou-se para o outro, sorrindo.

- E quanto a você...parabéns, nós vamos efetiva-lo.

Kaoru não conseguiu conter o sorriso que adornou seu rosto diante da notícia e simplesmente sussurrou.

- Sério mesmo?

- Sério. – Atsushi dispensou-o com a mão – Vá para a casa e tire esse dia de folga.

- Mas...

- Você está há mais de vinte e seis horas aqui. Vá descansar, isso é uma ordem.

- Como você...

- Uma coisa que você tem que entender é que eu sei tudo que acontece no meu hospital. – disse o moreno sorrindo largamente – Agora anda, vá embora.

Não esperando nem mais um segundo, ele se curvou em agradecimento e foi caminhando pelo corredor até o vestiário. Chegando lá, retirou sua roupa de trabalho, colocou um traje mais arrumado, calça social preta, camisa roxa escura, e saiu, indo para o estacionamento. No meio do trajeto para a casa da irmã uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. O jovem de cabelos roxos suspirou, mas nem aquele tempo lhe tiraria o bom humor. Ele aumentou o volume do rádio, que tocava sua música preferida e voltou seu olhar para frente.

Uma luz branca, do farol do caminhão, cegou-lhe os olhos, e essa foi a última coisa que Niikura Kaoru viu.

**Continua...**


	2. Capítulo I

**Banda: **Dir en Grey

**Pairings:** DiexKaoru,

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Romance

* * *

**E se fosse verdade... - Capítulo um**

- E então o que achou?

Andou Daisuke entrou no apartamento, decorado no estilo tradicional japonês, com sofás baixos, mesas baixas, tudo baixo. Baixo demais para seu gosto. Ele franziu o cenho, scaneando a sala por cima dos óculos escuros.

- Acho melhor algo mais moderno. Já chega a minha casa ser tradicional.

A corretora suspirou. Assim que botara os olhos no ruivo, já percebera que aquele cliente daria trabalho.

Ela não estava errada. Durante o dia inteiro ela rodara a cidade com o homem de cabelos vermelhos, procurando por um apartamento para ele alugar, e nada. Aquele doido queria um com o sofá perfeito. Bom, cada um com sua mania. A mulher de quase 40 anos já suspirava pelo calor anormal que fazia em Tokyo, acompanhando Daisuke por todos os cantos. O último apartamento que eles viram o outro achara que era decorado demais. Eles estavam saindo do local, quando uma pequena brisa veio aliviar o mormaço do dia.

O jovem suspirou, aliviado pela brisa, quando sentiu algo se grudar a sua perna. Ele pegou o pedaço de papel e leu, intrigado. Era um anúncio de aluguel. Do outro lado da rua. Ele olhou o pequeno complexo e a fachada lhe chamou a atenção, por ser algo agradável e não muito chamativo. A corretora saiu do prédio e viu o ruivo olhando aquele edifício e sua chance de venda se mostrou ali.

- Temos um apartamento para alugar aí, quer dar uma olhada?

- Com certeza. – disse dando um largo sorriso.

-----

- E então?

- Uhn... – ele ponderou – O sofá é gostoso de sentar.

A corretora sorriu seu melhor sorriso de trabalho.

- Realmente...ele é bem confortável.

E com aquela fala, dois dias depois, Daisuke estava instalado no pequeno, mas aconchegante apartamento. Ele possuía dois quarto, um banheiro, uma cozinha espaçosa e uma sala com um bom sofá. Mas também um terraço privativo onde o ruivo pensava em fazer um jardim.

A primeira semana fora o paraíso. Longe de tudo e todos que lhe enchiam o saco por não sair mais, ele se enfurnou em seu adorado apartamento, bebendo, comendo salgadinhos e assistindo televisão em seu sofá.

Mas, numa noite qualquer, ele ergueu-se e foi até a cozinha pegar mais uma latinha de cerveja. Voltava distraído, tentando abri-la quando deu de cara com ele.

- AAAH!

Ambos gritaram ao mesmo tempo e a cerveja espirrou, se esparramando toda na roupa que Daisuke usava. Ele xingou em voz baixa, mas parou ao ouvir a voz daquele rapaz a sua frente.

- Não tem nada para roubar aqui!

- Ahn? – perguntou ruivo confuso.

- Já disse que não tem nada para roubar aqui, então pode dar o fora!

Ele fitou o jovem de cabelos roxos, que caíam em seu rosto suavemente. Ele usava uma calça social preta e camisa roxa escura. Era até que bonitinho...para um louco.

- Porque está dentro do meu apartamento?

- Seu apartamento?! Este é o _meu_ apartamento, o meu sofá e a minha... – ele rosnou irritado ao ver uma mancha gelada na mesinha de apoio de madeira de lei – Já ouviu falar de um porta-copo?

- O que está fazendo aqui?! – Daisuke não estava lá muito bem humorado ultimamente.

- Já chega, eu vou ligar para a polícia – disse o jovem, dando meia volta e indo para a cozinha.

- Ei, espera um momentinho aí, eu é que dev... – ele parou de falar, assim que viu que ele não se encontrava na cozinha. Ou no apartamento.

Daisuke resolveu que já estava muito bêbado para uma noite. Ele foi até o banheiro, resolvendo tomar um banho para tirar aquela cerveja que caíra em seu corpo. Ele jogou a roupa no cesto e logo entrou debaixo do jato quente, suspirando prazerosamente, se lavando rapidamente. Ele saiu do Box e enrolou a toalha em sua cintura, indo limpar o vidro, embaçado pela água quente do chuveiro. Ele quase morreu do coração ao dar de cara com o jovem atrás dele.

- Saia da minha casa! – gritou ele e Daisuke virou-se para encara-lo, apenas para não encontra-lo lá.

-----

- E agora você acha que está louco?

- O que mais pode ser?

- Já pensou que pode ser um fantasma?

O ruivo encarou seu amigo, que tinha os cabelos rosas arrepiados com gel, óculos de aro preto adornando os olhos que fitavam seu rosto angustiado.

- Isso vindo de você é até normal Hide.

- Ora, e você acha que eu dirijo essa loja porque? – perguntou, mostrando com as mãos a livraria metafísica ao redor deles.

- E o que você me aconselha então?

- Isso. – disse, saindo do balcão e indo até uma das prateleiras e pegando um livro de exorcismo e entregando – É por conta da casa. A única coisa que você tem que fazer é expulsa-lo.

Daisuke revirou o livro em sua mão, incrédulo. Ele queria que ele tentasse um exorcismo?!

- Eu não sei porque eu te ouço, Hide.

- Porque eu sei o que é melhor pra você Die.

Não custava tentar.

-----

Die ergueu a vela acesa, se sentindo ridículo por estar tentando aquilo. Ele começou a recitar aquelas palavras estranhas enquanto balançava a vela, mas no fundo acreditando que tudo que resultaria daquilo seria um incêndio. Ele suspirou entediado e abaixou a vela, pegando a caneca com um nome escrito nela, do antigo dono do apartamento, e bebeu o café preto. Ele então fitou a caneca e sorriu maldosamente.

- Uhn...acho que vou colocar essa caneca nessa linda mesa de madeira de lei...sem porta-copo algum.

No momento que ele abaixou o copo o jovem gritou.

- Você não se atreva a fazer isso!

Die sorriu triunfante e ergueu-se.

- Ahá! Sabia que você ia aparecer! Posso fazer uma pergunta?

- Contanto que você saia do meu apartamento depois. – disse o jovem, cruzando os braços.

- Você não acha...que tem algo estranho com você, não? Como você costuma passar os dias, hein? – disse Die, se aproximando e o jovem recuando.

- Ora, eu...isso não é da sua conta!

- Qual seu nome?

Ele olhou para os lados nervosamente, até fitar a caneca e dizer, triunfante.

- Kaoru!

- Não vale, você olhou a sua caneca! – disse o ruivo cruzando os braços, ambos caminhando rumo a cozinha – Você não se sente confuso, com lapsos de memória e tudo mais?

- Onde você quer chegar com isso? Porque você ainda está no meu apartamento?

- Este não é mais seu apartamento...PORQUE VOCÊ MORREU! – gritou o ruivo, perdendo a paciência.

Kaoru arqueou a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços.

- Não acha que eu saberia se estivesse morto?

Die suspirou e apontou para a cintura dele. O jovem de cabelos roxos abaixou o olhar e arregalou-os. Ele tinha atravessado a mesa.

- Mas...como?

- Você é um fantasma, será que deu pra entender? – disse Die num tom conclusivo.

- Isso é impossível, eu não posso estar morto!

- Hey, isso não é problema meu.

- Seu... – Kaoru rosnou com ira e correu para empurra-lo, mas acabou atravessando seu corpo e caindo pelo lado de fora da janela.

O ruivo correu até ela e fitou a altura de oito andares e sorriu.

- Descanse em paz.

- Só quando você sair daqui.

Die virou-se e quase morreu do coração pela segunda vez, vendo Kaoru parado a sua frente, intacto.

- Pelo amor de Deus Kao, vai embora! Procure pela luz ou algo assim!

- Eu não estou morto e meu nome é Kaoru!

- Você está me forçando a apelar!

- Apele o quanto quiser!

O ruivo bufou. Aquilo era guerra.

-----

Padres. Monges. Freiras. Até Caça-fantasmas. Nada, _nada_ estava resolvendo seu sério problema. Aquele espírito era mais persistente do que si, aquilo já estava cansando.

Quando Die viu que nada ia adiantar, ele resolveu que teria que apelar. Hide veio assim que ele ligou e para seu alívio não fez nenhuma piada sobre sua situação, inclusive parecia muito sério.

- E então?

O homem de cabelos rosas fechou os olhos, parecendo meditar e então disse.

- Eu sinto uma presença aqui...

Kaoru riu sarcástico com aquela declaração.

- Todos disseram isso. – e cruzou os braços.

- Ele está muito raivoso. – disse Hide, continuando sua análise – Eu acho que você devia sair dessa casa, ela ainda é dele.

- Uhn...até que eu comecei a gostar dele. Simpático seu amigo. – disse o jovem, jogando os cabelos roxos para trás.

Die bufou.

- De jeito nenhum que eu vou sair daqui! Hide, trate de dar um jeito de tira-lo daqui.

- Calma, relaxa Die, não se pode irritar os espíritos assim!

- Die? Isso lá é nome de gente? – disse Kaoru, de propósito.

- E você fica quieto e vá pra luz de uma vez! – retrucou o ruivo.

- Você continua pensando nele, não?

Aquela sentença do homem de cabelos rosas fez Kaoru fita-lo, intrigado.

- Do que ele está falando?

- Hide... – disse Die num tom de aviso.

- Você sabe que já faz dois anos né? Sua aura está assim...negra. Você tem que deixa-lo partir.

- Ele não vai a lugar algum. – comentou irônico, encarando o outro de cabelos roxos.

- Não é do espírito que eu estou falando. – Hide se ergueu e foi até ele, tocando seu peito – É daquele que você guarda aqui.

Kaoru sorriu largamente, quase que diabolicamente. Daisuke ficou quieto.

- Ah, então quer dizer que você levou um fora foi Die? Não me admira.

- Pára. – disse o ruivo numa voz quieta.

- Ah, você pode falar o que quiser de mim, mas não agüenta quando te jogam as coisas na cara, é? Aposto que esse tal não agüentou o seu gênio e se mandou rapidinho, te dando um pé na bunda!

- Cala a boca Kaoru! – gritou Die encarando-o furiosamente, antes de completar – Você não sabe do que está falando. – e então saiu da sala, indo para o terraço, pisando duro.

- Hey, espírito. – disse Hide, olhando para os lados – Você devia mostrar mais respeito para com os mortos.

Kaoru arregalou os olhos enquanto o homem de cabelos rosas foi para a cozinha.

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo II

**Banda: **Dir en Grey

**Pairings:** DiexKaoru,

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Romance

* * *

**E se fosse verdade... - Capítulo dois**

Kaoru subiu as escadas que levavam ao terraço lentamente, sua mente travando uma batalha feroz contra seu orgulho e sua culpa. Lógico que queria ter irritado aquele ruivo metido a...metido. Mas soubera que pisara num calo feio no momento que ouvira aquelas palavras do homem de cabelos rosa.

Ele encontrou Die apoiado no parapeito do terraço, observando a noite colorida e agitada de Tokyo. Uma súbita e muita bizarra onda de timidez o invadiu e tudo que ele pôde fazer foi pigarrear baixo, para se fazer notado.

- O que quer? – respondeu o ruivo, sem virar para trás, sua voz num tom magoado.

- Queria...é... – o homem de cabelos roxos não era bom nessas coisas – Me desculpar.

- _Se desculpar_? Você só pode estar brincando! – Daisuke voltou-se, encarando-o muito raivoso – Acha que uma simples desculpas pode retirar tudo que você me disse?!

- Gomen!! Eu não sabia ta? – exclamou Kaoru, já perdendo a paciência.

- Quer saber? Engula suas desculpas! – disse o ruivo, caminhando para a escada.

- Onde pensa que vai?

- Vou sair pra beber, fumar e ficar longe de você!

Kaoru bufou. Aquilo não ia ficar assim, não mesmo!

-----

- Pára de me seguir!

- Não.

- Larga do meu pé Kao!

- Não. – o espírito cruzou os braços – E é Kaoru.

Die rosnou irritado e então viu um casal passar ao lado deles, olhando-o torto. Foi quando ele percebeu que falava 'sozinho' no meio da rua. Ele parou de andar e virou-se, encarando o jovem de cabelos roxos.

- Deus, o que você quer que eu faça para você largar do meu pé?

Kaoru arqueou a sobrancelha diante da súbita mudança.

- Porque isso agora?

- Porque o quanto antes eu te ajudar, ou seja lá o que você precise, o mais cedo eu me livro de você!

Aquilo doeu. O espírito desviou o olhar, sua voz saindo seca.

- Eu só quero saber quem eu era antes...bom, antes disso tudo. Não me lembro de muita coisa. E você precisa me ajudar.

- Só isso? Ah, vai ser fácil!

Kaoru encarou-o de volta.

- Acha mesmo?

- Claro, tudo que temos a fazer é perguntar aos seus vizinhos como você era.

Concluindo seu pensamento, o ruivo deu meia volta e continuou a caminhar. Kaoru correu atrás dele, agora andando ao seu lado.

- Onde você está indo, o apartamento fica do outro lado.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou indo beber, esqueceu? – disse num sorrisinho maroto.

- Não acredito nisso!

Die sorriu genuinamente pela primeira vez em anos com aquela exclamação.

-----

- Era um jovem estranho a solitário, eu acho que ele era algum tipo de psicopata.

- Cara ótimo, nunca dava festas barulhentas como esse vizinho de baixo.

- Muito anti-social.

- Tinha cara de ser mandão até!

Die riu dessa última, mais ainda quando viu a cara que Kaoru fizera. Ele agradeceu o jovem, bonitinho até, do andar de baixo e voltou ao apartamento.

- Parece que você era bem desconhecido por aqui. Que triste.

- Obrigado por me lembrar de quanto anti-social eu era. – resmungou Kaoru, sentado no balcão da cozinha.

- Ah, relaxa fantasminha camarada, podia ser pior. Pelo menos eles lembram que alguém existiu aqui. – comentou o ruivo num sorriso.

- Quando você vai realmente me chamar pelo meu nome? Meu nome completo.

- Uhn...vamos ver quando isso vai acontecer. – comentou Die, indo para a sala e pegando sua jaqueta – Você não vem?

- E aonde nós vamos mesmo?

- Nós vamos andar pela região e ver se tem algo que te reavive a memória.

Kaoru lutou para não corar e depois se perguntou se fantasmas podiam corar. Ele desceu do balcão, seguindo o ruivo para fora do apartamento.

Eles foram caminhando lentamente, Die contando uma coisa ou outra da sua vida, enquanto observava o jovem de cabelos roxos reparar em cada aspecto das ruas. Quando ele não estava mandando, gritando ou fazendo pouco caso dele, até que era...bonitinho. 'Lindo você quer dizer', sua mente tratou de reformular.

O ruivo balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer seus pensamentos se dissiparem. Aquele realmente não era o melhor momento para se pensar naquilo.

- Hey, ali!

Daisuke olhou para o espírito, em seguida desviando seu olhar para onde ele apontava. Do outro lado da rua havia um restaurante japonês tradicional. Die retorceu o nariz e comentou:

- O que tem esse restaurante?

- Ele é...familiar pra mim. – disse Kaoru, já atravessando a rua, sendo transpassado pelos carros.

O ruivo quase morreu do coração antes de se recordar que ele era um espírito então não tinha como se machucar. Ele colocou a mão sobre o peito e esperou o sinal fechar para atravessar a rua, chegando ao lado do jovem de cabelos roxos. Ele apenas olhou-o repreensivo antes de observar o interior do restaurante.

- Ele me lembra algo... – disse Kaoru distraído.

- Vem, vamos entrar.

Os dois jovens entraram no restaurante e então ele observou tudo ao redor, franzindo o cenho.

- Eu lembro de ter desejado comer aqui tantas vezes, mas nunca cheguei a vir aqui de fato.

- Sério? – comentou Daisuke, olhando-o de lado.

Um barulho interrompeu a conversa deles. Eles viram um homem cair no chão e logo uma multidão de formou em volta dele.

- Ele não está respirando! Um médico por favor!

Kaoru observa a cena curioso, até que um estalo se dá em sua mente.

- Die...eu posso salva-lo!

- Como?

- Anda, vamos lá!

Muito a contra gosto o ruivo chegou perto e ajoelhou-se do lado do homem. Ele abriu a camisa dele e pediu que se afastassem. Kaoru foi falando pra ele.

- Pressione a vértebra dele, veja se está inchada.

O ruivo fez e logo balançou a cabeça levemente.

- Peça uma faca e bebida.

- Uma faca e bebida!

Logo um dos garçons entregou o que ele pedira e ele deu um longo gole na vodka.

- E agora?

- Joga a bebida nesse ponto abaixo da caixa torácica. Isso! Agora...você vai fazer um furo aqui.

- O que?! – exclamou Die, recebendo olhares estranhos de todos os presentes.

- Anda, ele não vai conseguir respirar sem isso!

O ruivo respirou fundo e encostou a faca na pele clara.

- Mais fundo.

Ele foi enfiando a faca até que Kaoru exclamou que parasse.

- Isso! Agora pegue o regulador da garrafa de vodka e coloque no corte.

- Porque isso...?

- Para que o corte não aumente e para que o ar saia! Agora faça o que eu mando!

Die sorriu, fazendo igual ele tinha dito. Logo o ar foi expelido e o homem voltou a respirar normalmente. O gerente não parava de agradece-lo a todo o momento e o ruivo apenas perguntou.

- Tem algum hospital aqui perto?

- Sim, o Sacred Heart. Porque pergunta senhor?

- Ahn...muito obrigado mesmo.

Die logo saiu do restaurante, ainda sorrindo falso para os agradecimentos. Assim que pôs os pés pra fora do local, ele deixou que a tremedeira em suas mãos fosse visível. Kaoru ia à frente, quase que deslumbrado com sua recém-descoberta.

- Como eu pude esquecer que eu fui médico? A alegria de salvar vidas, de você conseguir enfrentar a morte cara a cara e...

- Vamos até esse tal Sacred Heart ver se alguém de lá conhece você pelo menos?

- Vamos sim, quero saber de tudo o quanto antes! – concordou o jovem de cabelos roxos pela primeira vez.

- Ahn...Kao. O que é isso? – disse, mostrando uma mancha em sua mão.

- Ah, é sangue, mas é só lavar que sai. – comentou displicente o espírito.

Die começou a ficar verde.

- Die? Die, você está bem?

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo III

**Banda: **Dir en Grey

**Pairings:** DiexKaoru,

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Romance

* * *

**E se fosse verdade... - capítulo três**Depois de melhorar da sua rápida ânsia por ver sangue em suas mãos, Die foi junto com Kaoru até o Hospital Sacred Heart, que ficava nos arredores. Eles logo seguiram pelos longos e intrincados corredores até que chegaram na recepção. Um jovem de cabelos azuis estava lá.

- Toshiya...

- Ahn? – perguntou um distraído Die.

- Aquele é o Toshiya, ele trabalhava junto comigo. – informou Kaoru – Ele deve saber por onde eu ando.

O ruivo se aproximou e encostou-se no balcão, sorrindo. O jovem ergueu o olhar e sorriu de volta, divertido.

- Posso lhe ajudar?

- Com certeza. Você saber onde eu poderia encontrar o Dr. Kaoru?

O sorriso do jovem murchou.

- O senhor não ficou sabendo? – respondeu Toshiya, se levantando. – Houve um acidente...três meses atrás.

- ...Acidente? – comentou Die, arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Um momento. – disse o jovem, afastando as mechas azuis dos olhos com os dedos e pegando o telefone. Após alguns minutos, ele voltou seu olhar para ele – O Dr. Yoshiki está lhe esperando no terceiro andar. Ele pode te explicar melhor.

- Ahn...certo. Arigatou. – disse, desencostando-se do balcão e seguindo para o local indicado, sendo seguido pelo médico de cabelos roxos.

-----

Die abriu a porta cuidadosamente e sorriu em agradecimento para Yoshiki. Ele caminhou no quarto, chegando na cama onde o corpo de Kaoru repousava, como que dormindo, os aparelhos monitorando sua respiração e batimentos cardíacos.

Ele parou ao lado da cama, vendo o espírito de Kaoru do outro lado. Ele parecia preocupado.

- O que foi?

- Isso não é nada bom... – comentou o médico distraído – Esses batimentos...essa estabilidade depois de três meses.

- Sinal que você não piorou certo?

- Sim, mas não melhorei também. Três meses é muito tempo para se ficar em coma. – respondeu o jovem, encarando o ruivo.

- Uhn...você não quer tentar e ver se você consegue...sei lá, grudar-se ao seu corpo novamente? – disse Die.

Kaoru acenou com a cabeça e subiu na cama, deitando-se em cima do seu corpo, afundando-se nele. Mal se passaram cinco segundos e ele levantou-se.

- Eu não sinto nada.

- Deve ser porque você não deitou nem cinco segundos! Anda, deita de novo. – disse o ruivo.

O jovem bufou e deitou-se novamente. Quase um minuto depois ele ergueu-se, exasperado.

- Eu não sinto nada. Mesmo.

- Deixa eu tentar algo. – disse Die e ele então pegou na mão do jovem de cabelos roxos, acariciando-a.

Kaoru ergueu a mão e então encarou o outro.

- Eu...senti isso.

- Viu? Você ainda tem conexão com o seu corpo.

Uma batida na porta foi ouvida.

- Eu vou ficar aqui. – Kaoru desviou o olhar levemente e então disse – Er...obrigado.

- Por que?

- Por ter...você sabe...me ajudado. – Die sorriu largamente ao ver o espírito corando.

- Não há de que fantasminha camarada.

Ele riu diante da cara indignada do outro por causa do apelido e então sorriu docemente, saindo do quarto, indo para a casa. Ele não pode deixar de pensar que o apartamento iria parecer...mais vazio agora.

-----

Três dias. E porque raios ele não conseguia tirar o médico da cabeça? Die afundou o rosto nas mãos, após acabar a quarta latinha de cerveja, jogando-a em cima da mesinha de centro, que estava bem bagunçada. O barulho do seu celular tocando o fez apenas esticar o braço e abri-lo.

- Daisuke.

- Andou-san, há quanto tempo! Aqui é a Kanako, a corretora que ajudou no aluguel do apartamento.

- Ahn...Kanako-san. – ele endireitou-se no sofá, esticando as pernas e colocando-as em cima da mesinha – Em que posso ajuda-la?

- Gostaria de parabeniza-lo eu mesma por ter conseguido o contrato oficial do aluguel.

- Como assim...? – perguntou o ruivo, agora se sentando no sofá, franzindo o cenho.

- Infelizmente a pessoa que alugava antes do senhor estava num coma profundo, por isso a família não tinha ainda parado de pagar o aluguel. Mas agora como vão desligar os aparelhos, eles passaram toda a papelada para frente e...

Die arregalou os olhos, nem ouvindo mais o que a moça falava sem parar no celular. Ele desligou-o sem cerimônia alguma, levantando-se às pressas, pegando seu casaco, colocando um tênis, e saindo correndo pela porta. Ele então deu de cara com o jovem de cabelos roxos e na tentativa de frear-se, acabou caindo no chão, estatelado.

- Com pressa? – disse Kaoru, agachando-se e o encarando.

- Kaoru! – Die logo se ergueu, se arrumando – A corretora acabou de ligar e disse que sua família vai...

- Eu sei. – ele suspirou fundo – Eu estava lá quando vi minha irmã conversando com o médico. Die você precisa me ajudar!

- Mas...como? – perguntou, já ficando mais centrado, passado o susto do momento.

- Você tem que falar com a minha irmã!

- Ahn...não é por nada Kao, mas o que você acha que ela vai falar se um estranho chegar e disser "Escuta, seu irmão me mandou avisar do além que não é pra você desligar os aparelhos ainda! Ele vive!"

Kaoru foi dar um soco no braço dele, mas sua mão passou voando. Die cruzou os braços.

- Mais alguma idéia brilhante?

- Você vai falar com ela. – disse o outro, convicto.

- E como você vai me convencer?

Kaoru sorriu quase que perigosamente. Die não gostou nada daquilo.

-----

O ruivo bufou pela quinta vez, estacionando o jipe, desligando-o. Ele não podia apelas para aquilo, não mesmo; aliás como ele descobrira as preferências de Die?

- É aquela casa de telhado baixo.

O jovem saiu do carro e então deu a volta, abrindo a porta para Kaoru. Após ele descer, arqueando a sobrancelha pelo gesto do outro, ambos foram até a casinha modesta, mas arrumada. Die bateu na porta.

Segundos depois, uma mulher de feições muito parecidas com o médico, de cabelos castanhos presos, abriu a porta.

- Pois não?

- Niikura Hikame?

A mulher sorriu.

- Sim, e quem é você?

- Meu nome é Daisuke, mas você pode me chamar de Die. Eu...ahn...sou amigo do Kaoru.

As feições dela entristeceram um pouco e então ela abriu mais a porta.

- Entre, por favor.

O ruivo agradeceu e seguiu a mulher casa adentro, ouvindo o barulho característico de duas crianças correndo pela casa, as sobrinhas do médico. O ruivo sorriu ao ver as várias fotos dela com a família, inclusive uma de Kaoru com 11 anos, com os cabelos ainda castanhos.

- Que fofo...

Ele ouviu o espírito ao seu lado ofegar com suas palavras e seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais largo. Ele logo chegou na cozinha, onde se se sentou à mesa, vendo a mulher preparar um chá.

- Posso lhe perguntar de onde você conhece o Kaoru?

- Claro, é...ele...me ajudou num tratamento de uma doença muito grave que eu tinha. – disse Die, na primeira coisa que veio a sua mente.

- Mesmo? – a mulher trouxe duas xícaras contendo chá, arqueando a sobrancelha igual seu irmão mais novo.

- É...ele foi uma grande ajuda na minha vida e...me ensinou que não devemos desistir nunca, mesmo quando os outros dizem que você já não tem mais salvação. – as palavras saíram quase atropeladas, mas o ruivo conseguiu deixa-las compreensíveis.

Hikame sorriu, sentando-se de frente para ele, começando a tomar o líquido fervente.

- Entendo...é uma linda mensagem que ele deixou com você.

- E é por isso que...eu acho que você deve dar uma chance ao Kaoru...ele ainda pode acordar.

- Obrigado por vir dizer isso, mas eu já assinei os papéis. Os aparelhos vão ser desligados amanhã. – comentou a mulher, numa pausa, tentando conter suas emoções.

- Não! – disse Die. Ele pigarreou – Você não pode, é, bem... – ele suspirou – Quer saber? O Kaoru está aqui do meu lado, implorando que você não desligue os aparelhos, ele não quer morrer ainda.

A mulher encarou-o, gélida. Kaoru até tremeu com aquele olhar. Daisuke estava encrencado.

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo IV

**Banda: **Dir en Grey

**Pairings:** DiexKaoru,

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Romance

* * *

**E se fosse verdade... - Capítulo quatro**

Die saiu numa corrida louca da casa da irmã de Kaoru, sob a ameaça de uma faca de cozinha nas mãos da mulher. Ele respirou fundo, entrando no carro, vendo o médico transpassar o metal e sentar no banco de passageiro. Sem demora ele ligou o automóvel e saiu de lá a toda. Quando tinha certeza que tinha se afastado o suficiente, ele grunhiu raivoso.

- Sua irmã é tão louca quanto você!

- Desculpe, mas não sou eu que estou conversando com um espírito. – retorquiu Kaoru, cruzando os braços.

O ruivo suspirou.

- Isso é outra coisa que eu não entendo. Porque só eu consigo ver você? Não é como se eu tivesse alguma super sensibilidade ou algo do tipo. Eu já falei com o Hide e ele disse que eu não tenho esse tipo de poder.

- Se você não tem, essa situação é...surreal. – comentou o jovem de cabelos roxos.

- Bom... – ele entrou numa aveninda – Ele tem uma teoria.

- Que seria? – perguntou, agora curioso.

- Ele disse que só eu te enxergo talvez porque eu tenha algum assunto inacabado com você. Mas isso não ajudou muito.

Kaoru olhou para o lado de fora da janela, pensativo. Ele então comentou.

- Eles não podem me deixar morrer ainda. Talvez eu acorde. Talvez não. Mas eu preciso de tempo! – completou exasperado.

Die franziu o cenho, sentindo uma pontada incômoda no coração com aquelas palavras. Não sabia porque, mas agora...não estava tão disposto assim a se livrar do outro. Mentira, ele sabia sim porque, mas não conseguia admitir para si mesmo, pois a hipótese lhe parecia muito absurda.

- Nunca pensei que chegaria um dia desses pra mim? – comentou Kaoru de repente.

- Ahn? Como assim? – comentou o ruivo.

- Meu último dia de vida. Sabendo que realmente vai ser o último.

O motorista franziu o cenho novamente. A tarde morria, dando espaço para as primeiras estrelas surgirem no céu. Então ele teve uma idéia.

- Quero te mostrar algo. – disse Die, entrando numa das ruas de repente.

Kaoru arqueou a sobrancelha, subitamente curioso.

-----

- Onde nós estamos?

- É uma casa de veraneio de uma cliente minha. Ela não está aqui no momento, mas deixou as chaves comigo quando eu trabalhei aqui.

O médico absorveu a informação enquanto seguia o ruivo para os fundos da enorme mansão, curioso. No que Die trabalhava? E quem era essa cliente? Ele viu o outro abrir um portão de ferro e inclinando a cabeça, um gesto para que o seguisse. Suspirando, ele o fez, entrando no que parecia ser o jardim mais lindo que já havia visto em sua vida.

- Nossa... – disse surpreso – Quem plantou essas flores lindas?

- Eu.

O médico encarou-o surpreso. O outro parecia ter uma nova faceta a cada segundo.

- Vo...cê?

- Sim. Eu sou paisagista. Eu construi esse jardim. – comentou, divertido pelo olhar do outro.

Kaoru foi andando pelo maravilhoso jardim, observando tudo, e franzindo o cenho.

- Estranho...

- O que?

- Eu já estive aqui antes... – comentou. Ele então arregalou os olhos – Eu já estive aqui nos meus sonhos!

Die parou ao lado dele.

- Nos seus sonhos?

- Sim...sempre que eu estava muito cansado no hospital e ia para o meu horário de descanso, eu sempre sonhava com esse jardim. É ele, tenho certeza!

- Que estranho... – disse o ruivo, andando até o centro do jardim – As coisas só estão ficando mais bizarras a cada minuto!

- Nem me fale. – disse o médico, sorrindo levemente, para logo em seguido ficar sério – Die...posso te perguntar uma coisa?

O ruivo se aproximou dele novamente, sentando em um banco de madeira, que ficava em baixo de uma frondosa árvore.

- Claro, pergunte.

Kaoru se aproximou e sentou-se ao lado dele no banco, fitando as flores, não tendo muita coragem de encara-lo naquele momento.

- Quando seu amigo disse que...você tinha que deixar outra pessoa partir do seu coração...de quem ele estava falando?

Die suspirou, passando os dedos pelos fios vermelhos, fitando o céu totalmente estrelado naquele momento e respondeu num tom baixo.

- Meu ex-namorado. Ele morreu...há dois anos atrás.

Kaoru voltou seu olhar para ele.

- Eu...eu sinto muito mesmo. Eu não devia ter falado com você daquele jeito.

- Calma. – o ruivo sorriu melancólico – Não tinha como você saber certo?

- E como...ele...você sabe.

- Nós estávamos nos arrumando para sair. Ele sempre reclamava que eu demorava demais para me arrumar – começou o paisagista, sorrindo – De repente ele parou de falar. Eu saí da nossa suíte para perguntar porque o súbito silêncio quando o encontrei caído no chão. Eu o levei até o hospital mas foi tarde. – ele suspirou, sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por seus olhos.

- Derrame súbito?

- É, foi isso mesmo. – concordou Die, encarando o outro – Eu nem pude fazer nada.

O médico sentiu uma dor fina em seu ser ao ver aqueles olhos melancólicos, mesmo que fosse somente um espírito. Ele se aproximou inconscientemente.

- Você devia ama-lo muito.

- Ele era um pé no saco. Vivia falando que eu parecia uma noiva para me arrumar, que eu era desorganizado e tudo mais. – comentou o ruivo num falso sorriso, que logo cedeu lugar para um soluço doloroso – Ele faz muita falta...

- Ele devia te amar também bastante. Às vezes quando você implica muito com alguém é porque... – ele suspirou, sabendo que estava quase falando de si próprio – É porque você ama esse alguém e só quer que ele fique bem.

Die sorriu levemente e encarou-o.

- Parece alguém que eu conheço.

O jovem de cabelos roxos desviou o olhar e então corou quando sentiu a aproximação do outro, e encarou-o surpreso quando sentiu a formigação do toque da mão de Die na sua.

- Eu consigo...te sentir.

- Eu também.

Nenhum dos dois falou mais nada quando seus lábios se encostaram. Die sentiu um frio intenso percorrer seu corpo, uma sensação de entorpecimento onde seu corpo encostava no espírito. Kaoru por sua vez, tremeu pelo formigamente daquela boca junto a sua e desejou mais que tudo naquele momento que estivesse no seu corpo novamente.

-----

Die espreguiçou-se, sentindo seu corpo protestar pela posição que dormira naquele banco de madeira. Ele levantou-se, mexendo os ombros e pescoço, sentindo-os estralar.

- Die?

Ele quase pulou de susto pela voz baixa do jovem de cabelos roxos ao seu lado e então ergueu-se, espreguiçando-se.

- Vamos indo Kaoru.

O espírito piscou.

- Vamos aonde?

- Eu tive uma idéia de como fazer você viver.

- Como?

- Eu vou sequestrar seu corpo do hospital.

- O que?! – exclamou o médico, levantando-se também – Ficou louco?!

- Quase. Anda, temos que chamar a pessoa que vai nos ajudar. – comentou o ruivo, já indo em direção a saída.

- E quem vai ser louca o suficiente para te ajudar a sequestrar um corpo em coma do hospital?

Die apenas sorriu.

-----

- Nunca me envolvi numa aventura assim, vai ser demais!

- Tinha que ser ele, claro. – resmungou Kaoru, cruzando os braços.

- O Hide sabe como isso é importante, não sabe? – comentou Die, dirigindo a toda em direção ao hospital.

- Não se preocupe senhor espírito, logo seu corpo estará a salvo.

- Com vocês dois na missão? Eu temo pelo meu corpo.

O ruivo riu e numa freada brusca, ele estacionou a van que tinha alugado para levar o corpo sem suspeitas. Eles saíram rapidamente e sem cerimônia foram entrando no depósito de equipamentos.

- Certo, Kaoru, o que eu preciso?

- Um tubo de respiração...ahnm, um aparelho que monitore meus batimentos...

Hide foi ajudando enquanto observava o amigo, sorrindo por ve-lo daquela maneira, coisa que não acontecia a dois anos.

- Tudo pronto?

- Sim. Coloca esse jaleco Hide e vamos!

Eles logo foram andando pelos corredores quase vazios como se fossem residentes e logo entraram no quarto onde o corpo de Kaoru estava. Ao se deparar com o corpo Hide arregalou os olhos.

- É ele!

Die e o espírito o encararam.

- Você conhe ele? – perguntou o ruivo.

- Cara, que coisa é o destino! – o home de cabelos rosas riu – Ele era a pessoa que eu ia te apresentar naquele encontro às cegas três meses atrás!

- O que?! Mas como você...o conheceu?

- Eu fiz faculdade com a irmã dele. – respondeu o homem.

Die fitou o espírito e a compreensão tomou conta de seus olhos.

- Por isso só eu consigo te enxergar! Era para nos encontrarmos aquele dia!

Kaoru ia retrucar algo quando ouviram uma batida na porta. Ele arregalou os olhos.

- Deve ser minha irmã!

- Hide! Anda, distrai a irmã do Kaoru, eu tenho que tira-lo daqui.

- Pode deixar.

O homem de cabelos rosas abriu a porta, saindo do quarto e exclamou.

- Hikame! Há quanto tempo.

Assim que ouviu as vozes se afastando, o ruivo colocou o corpo na maca e foi saindo do quarto, caminhando calmamente pelo hospital. Ele virou numa das curvas e logo deu de cara com o médico superior de Kaoru, Yoshiki.

-Hey, o que está fazendo?

Sem pensar muito ele empurrou a maca contra o médico loiro, desviando dele e começando a correr com a maca, sem perceber que o aparelho de respiração caíra no chão com seu golpe. Logo seguranças começaram a correr atrás deles e Die se viu cercado. Ele abaixou o rosto e viu que as batidas do coração do médico estavam enfraquecendo.

- Onde está o aparelho de respiração?

- Deve ter caído. – exclamou o espírito. Ele fitou o ruivo e começou a desaparecer – Die...eu estou...sendo puxado pela luz.

- Não, Kaoru, não! – exclamou o ruivo – Resista por favor!

Sem pensar em mais nada, ele inclinou-se e beijou-o nos lábios frios, franzindo o cenho. Foi quando os seguranças o agarram e o afastaram de lá. Hikame chegou com Hide logo atrás dela e arregalou os olhos pela cena.

- Kaoru otouto!

Ela se aproximou e arregalous os olhos. Kaoru abria os olhos lentamente, ainda confuso.

- Nee-san?

Ao ouvir aquela voz fraca, Die se desvencilhou dos seguranças e se aproximou, sorrindo largamente.

- Kaoru, você acordou! Graças a Deus, eu achei que perderia você e... – ele foi parando de falar ao ver a confusão nos olhos amendoados – Você...não me reconhece?

- Não...quem é você? – disse um confuso jovem de cabelos roxos.

Die se afastou. Ele fitou a irmã do outro, que o encarava com pena e depois o amigo de cabelos rosas. Então sorriu melancólicamente.

- Só alguém...que está feliz por estar vivo.

Ele virou as costas e tirou jaleco, se afastando, franzindo o cenho enquanto sentia lágrimas traidoras escorrerem por seus olhos.

**Continua...**


	6. Epílogo

**Banda: **Dir en Grey

**Pairings:** DiexKaoru,

**Classificação:** Yaoi, Romance

* * *

**E se fosse verdade... - Epílogo**

Os dias passaram estranhos para Kaoru. Não por causa do cuidado constante da irmã, que parecia temer que ele voltasse ao coma a qualquer segundo, nem porque ele ainda não fora autorizado a voltar para o hospital pelo diretor Atsushi. O que lhe incomodava era as últimas palavras daquele estranho ruivo que vira naquele dia.

_Só alguém...que está feliz por estar vivo._

Lhe incomodava como pudera ouvir uma certa dor naquelas palavras. Quem era ele afinal? Estava curioso para descobrir.

A oportunidade veio quase um mês depois, quando finalmente podia voltar para seu apartamento, para sua vida. Ele arrumou suas coisas e quando chegou na sala, surpreendeu-se por ver o homem de cabelos rosa sentado no sofá.

- Hide?

- Parece que você já está melhor. – comentou o homem, erguendo-se – Eu vim te levar pra casa.

O médico acenou levemente com a cabeça, confuso. Tinha achado que sua irmã não saíria do seu lado até o último segundo, se pudesse evitar. Mas Hikame apenas sorriu e ajudou-o a por as malas no carro de Hide.

Meia hora depois eles paravam em frente o apartamento de Kaoru. O homem de cabelos rosa pegou uma mala e o médico outra. Eles subiram de elevador e após entrarem no pequeno apartamento, finalmente ele perguntou.

- Nee Hide...

- Sim?

- Aquele dia...no hospital, quando eu acordei...tinha esse ruivo lá e...você o conhece?

Hide sorriu.

- Sim...e você também.

- Como assim? Eu nunca o vi antes!

- Apenas espere. – respondeu o homem de cabelos rosa.

Eles entraram no quarto de Kaoru, onde Hide deixou a mala que carregava. Após certificar-se que o outro ficaria bem, ele se aproximou e encostou a mão no ombro do jovem de cabelos roxos.

- Talvez você queira dar uma olhada no seu terraço. – disse misteriosamente – Até mais Kaoru. – e com isso, foi embora.

O médico ficou segundos parado no quarto, ainda observando a figura que saía dele, quando resolveu saber do que se tratava aquele conselho. Ele depositou sua mala no chão e saiu do quarto também, caminhando pelo corredor até chegar na porta que levava ao terraço. Conforme foi subindo, um cheiro de terra molhada foi invadindo suas narinas. Quando ele chegou no local, seus olhos se arregalaram.

Flores das mais variadas estavam adornando o que era um tradicional jardim japonês. Um espaço fora coberto por um piso de madeira e nele repousavam duas cadeiras de descanso. Numa delas, um jovem, vestido com uma calça jeans e uma camisa branca simples, que destacavam os cabelos cor de fogo.

- Anou...

Die voltou seu olhar para o lado e sorriu levemente, ainda com um traço de melancolia nos olhos.

- Estava esperando que voltasse Kaoru.

Ele ergueu-se da cadeira e se aproximou, coçando a cabeça.

- Espero que não se importe com o que eu fiz com o terraço. É um presente.

- Mas como...? – o médico ainda estava atônito.

- Eu tenho a chave do apartamento. Eu morava aqui durante seu período de coma. – comentou o ruivo. Ele se aproximou e estendeu a mão. – Aqui está sua chave.

Kaoru se aproximou e estendeu a mão, pegando o objeto, sua pele tocando a do ruivo no processo. De repente, uma série de flashs invadiram sua mente, como memórias que eram mergulhadas em seu cérebro. Ele piscou, um pouco tonto.

- Está tudo bem Kao? – perguntou Die preocupado.

- Ah...sim. – o jovem de cabelos roxos balançou a cabeça.

O ruivo sorriu e afastou-se, virando de costas e preparando-se para ir embora. Tinha alcançado a porta quando a voz do outro o alcançou.

- Não perdeu essa mania? Meu nome é Kaoru.

Die voltou seus olhos arregalados para o médico e este sorriu, dando de ombros, como que sem jeito.

-----

- Sim...claro, às oito. Sim, eu sei Hikame, nós combinamos isso há semanas porque você queria me pegar no meu dia de folga... – Kaoru encolheu os ombros – Pára com isso Die...não, ele tá me distraindo aqui...não é da sua conta! Tá, tá bom, até mais.

Kaoru desligou o telefone e virou-se para o outro, dando um leve tapa no seu ombro.

- Já disse pra não ficar me beijando assim quando eu estou no telefone!

- Eu não resisto Kao... – disse o ruivo, abraçando-o mais forte pela cintura – Além disso, você sem camisa é injusto sabia?

O médico sorriu, gemendo baixo em seguida pelo beijo que recebeu no pescoço. Suas mãos enlaçaram o outro, suas unhas sentindo a pele da nuca do namorado.

- Uhn...injusto porque?

- Porque isso só me faz querer te agarrar.

O médico sorriu sacana e roçou os lábios na orelha dele, encostando ainda mais o corpo no ruivo.

- Aproveita que você tem até as sete.

Die riu do comentário e sem demora beijou-o de forma quente, sentindo aquelas pernas enlaçarem em sua cintura, colando ainda mais seus corpos. Nunca deixava de lhe excitar o quanto imaginara naquele mês após o acordar do outro de como seria bom se todo aquele tempo junto ao médico como espírito fosse verdade.

Agora que era...ele deixava a imaginação para os seus sonhos. Pois a realidade era muito mais deliciosa.

**Fim**


End file.
